The present invention relates to a tennis racket with a crossbar handle and more particularly pertains to improving a tennis player""s ability to effectively strike a tennis ball during play.
The use of sports racket grip devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, sports racket grip devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of improving the grip of sports rackets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,572 to Chuang discloses a tennis racket with a first handle and an auxiliary handle for use with holding the racket with two handles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,110 to Jones and U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,381 to Aaron disclose additional tennis racket grip devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tennis racket with a crossbar handle for improving a tennis player""s ability to effectively strike a tennis ball during play.
In this respect, the tennis racket with crossbar handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving a tennis player""s ability to effectively strike a tennis ball during play.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tennis racket with a crossbar handle which can be used for improving a tennis player""s ability to effectively strike a tennis ball during play. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sports racket grip devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved tennis racket with a crossbar handle. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved tennis racket with a crossbar handle which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a racket head defining a striking surface. A handle member extends downwardly from the racket head. The handle member has a generally U-shaped configuration. The handle member includes a pair of vertical segments depending from the racket head. The pair of vertical segments each have free lower ends. The handle member includes a horizontal segment extending between the pair of vertical segments upwardly of the free lower ends thereof. A pair of arcuate arm supports extend downwardly from the handle member for receiving an arm of a user therebetween. The pair of arm supports each have an upper end and a lower end. The upper ends are pivotally coupled with the free lower ends of the pair of vertical segments of the handle member. The arm supports each have a padded interior. The arm supports have corresponding male and female locking clips for engaging each other when the arm of the user is positioned therebetween.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tennis racket with a crossbar handle which has all the advantages of the prior art sports racket grip devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tennis racket with a crossbar handle which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tennis racket with a crossbar handle which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tennis racket with a crossbar handle which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a tennis racket with a crossbar handle economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved tennis racket with a crossbar handle for improving a tennis player""s ability to effectively strike a tennis ball during play.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tennis racket with crossbar handle including a racket head defining a striking surface. A handle member extends downwardly from the racket head. The handle member has a generally U-shaped configuration.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.